Spells
Spells are items that impart special abilities on staves. Every staff is imbued with different magic properties. Sneak + right clicking with an empty staff, or opening the Chocolate Quest menu and clicking 'Spells' will open a GUI. In the GUI you can put spells into the staves. If the staff has spells, you can swap between them with the X and C keys. Each spell takes up a certain amount of Stamina to use. Area Spell The Area Spells creates a ring of particle that project outward along the ground and injure nearby mobs. Beam Spell The Beam Spell allows you to fire an energy beam weapon from your staff, which damages enemies. Boomerang Spell The Boomerang Spell fires a projectile. If the projectile misses its target it will turn around and return to the one who fired it, giving projectile a second chance to hit your target. Projectile Spell The Projectile Spell fires a projectile that changes depending upon the type of staff used. Shield Spell The Shield Spell creates an orb that revolves around the player and injures any nearby mobs that it hits. No, it doesn't actually do any kind of damage blocking or reduction. Spray Spell The Spray Spell projects a spray of particles that injures the mob that it is aimed at. When used with the fire staff, this works almost exactly like the Flamethrower weapon. Storm Spell The Storm Spell causes a small storm cloud to form over the area. Large drops of rain fall and injure nearby mobs. Tornado Spell The Tornado Spell causes a small tornado to form which injures nearby mobs. Teleport Spell The Teleport Spell teleports the player up to 60 meters away to a distant location that they are pointing at. This spell does not change element based on what elemental staff you use. Tracker Spell The Tracker Spell fires a projectile that can make turns and follow the mob you fire it at. (So basically it's an arrow with the spirit of a targeted torpedo.) Vampiric Spell The Vampiric Spell fires a projectile. When the projectile strikes a mob it takes a health point away from the mob and gives it to you. This spell does not change element based on what element of staff you use. Charged Projectile You charge up, and then launch a slightly more powerful projectile than that of the normal projectile spell. Explosive Projectile A quickly downward arcing projectile that explodes upon impact. Meteorite Summons a meteor that takes a really long time to fall, but explodes upon impact and deals really massive damage. Magic Prison This one's best to just see in action, but think old bubble cannon. Repel Launches mobs really far away from you, but won't deal any damage unless you launch them into lava or something. Leap If you've ever heard of the electric staff, this is it. When you use this, it will push you in the direction you're looking a little bit, and consume a little stamina. You CAN aim up to sort-of fly with this. Heal This spell does not change when used from different types of staff. You can use it to heal anyone or anything else, although you cannot heal yourself with it. Bubble Shield Creates a bubble-like shield around you that projectiles can't get past. It will go as long as you keep holding right mouse button, but will disappear immediately when you stop. When used with the Expansion enchantment, the bubble will be much bigger. Mine This spell will not change when used from a different type of staff. Hold right-click while looking at a block, and it'll mine! Wow, complicated. Tunneler This spell will not change when used from a different sort of staff. While normally indistinguishable from Mine if you give your staff the expansion ability, it will mine in a 3x3 area instead of 1x1. Summon Elemental Will summon an Elemental to aid you in combat. Summon Elemental Golem Will summon an Elemental Golem to aid you in combat.Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information Category:Chocolate Quest Weapons Category:Chocolate Quest Tools & Items